In The Heat Of The Night
by ribbonandbuttons
Summary: Ginny can't sleep and witnesses an unusual event in the household. Ginny/Harry Ron/Hermione & Teddy. Oneshot.


_**In the Heat of the Night**_

Harry's arm lay across my waist like a dead weight. It pressed into my stomach and kept me enclosed between his hot skin and the mattress of the bed we shared. Normally, it never bothered me, and in fact I usually welcomed his strong arms keeping me close. But it was sweltering hot under the covers and his body heat wasn't helping. I had already used my wand to open the window but it was just as warm outside as it was inside and the breeze seemed to miss our window. With the heat of course I couldn't sleep. It was frustrating because I was exhausted, I had been training with the girls all day and Teddy was staying with all of us in Grimmauld Place for a few days. I let out another sigh and tried to move in Harry's iron grip but he didn't budge.

I let another sigh roll off my tongue and tried to make myself as flat as possible to curl out from under his arm. It wasn't going to work, and the extra movement was just making me hotter. Sweat rolled down my skin and I half tugged at my pyjama top to let any breeze in the room onto my overheated skin. None of it worked so I let my head fall back onto the pillows and listened to the house. Through the window I could hear the odd car in Muggle London and the low sounds of next doors TV. In our own house no one made any noise. Below me I knew that Ron and Hermione were sound asleep in their bed and on below them, Kreacher was asleep in the kitchen. Beside us, in Regulus's old room Teddy was supposedly asleep but I heard the telltale footsteps of a four year old a second before Harry did. His eyes snapped open and he was sitting upright, pulling me with him. It always astounded me that he could sense the tiniest of footsteps on the hall but yet he couldn't let me untangle myself from him. I glared at him but he of course ignored me. Harry The Auror was now in charge and sitting bare chested beside me. I used my free hand to push the sweaty tendrils of hair off my face and neck.

"It's Teddy." I whispered as the footsteps sounded again and the doorhandle rattled as Teddy reached it with his fingertips. The door creaked slightly, a thing that both Ron and Harry had promised to fix but still hadn't and it swung open. The hall light was on even though I remembered turning it off before I went to bed.

As Teddy walked into the room the lamps magically snapped open and I squinted at the sudden light. Harry however had jumped out of bed. His face was half astounded and half worried but a grin split his face. I suddenly realised why he was so happy.

"Teddy!" He exclaimed loudly, no doubt waking Ron downstairs, if he wasn't already, Ron's own Auror skills kicking into practise as Teddy's footsteps crossed the landing. I smiled at the thought of Hermione being rudely awoken by her boyfriend going to investigate. I was distracted by Harry's shriek of delight. "You're doing magic!"

I turned my eyes away from Harry and looked at Teddy. He looked miserable, his pyjamas were too long in the arms and the extra fabric was balled in his fist. His eyes were glassy and I knew he was about to cry. I took the opportunity to push the thick covers off my clammy legs.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, his tone immediately soft and comforting and took a step towards him. Teddy stood in the doorway and sniffed loudly. I heard a creaking downstairs and knew that Ron was up. I heard his and Hermione's door open before Teddy broke out in a full blown wail. Harry rushed over and landed on his knees before Teddy. There was a clatter below me and Ron was at the doorway in the instant. He looked dazed and still half asleep. His hair was disheveled and his eyes were half closed, his wand hanging from a lifeless looking arm at his side. This was supposed to be Ron alert? I feel so protected...not!

Ron watched from the landing as Harry pulled Teddy into his arms. I nearly laughed as he swayed on the spot and staggered past them. Godric he must be tired. Ron paid little attention to Harry and the still wailing Teddy before he collapsed into the bed beside me.

"Ron this isn't your bed." I mentioned to him but he was already half asleep. He muttered something about Quidditch and pulled the duvet up over himself and me in the process. The sooner Ron and Hermione move out of Grimmauld Place, the better.

"Nightmare." Teddy said as his cries calmed down and he heald his arms out for Harry. Harry gave Teddy a giant grin and bundled him into his arms.

"They aren't real." Harry soothed and rubbed at his back, his arm slightly moving in a rocking motion. I sometimes wonder how he got so good at this. There were more footsteps on the landing and Hermione appeared in the doorway.

"Is everything alright?" She asked, masking a yawn behind her hand. She walked into the room and looked at everyone, a small smile gracing her features as she spotted Ron passed out beside me. Harry followed her gaze and snorted slightly.

"I'll wake him up." Hermione told him but Harry shook his head immediately.

"He has a presentation in the morning. He's really stressed about it. Leave him be, we all have to be up in a few hours anyway." Harry whispered.

Hermione nodded and sat herself on Harry's side of the bed. "What happened anyway?"

Harry answered her quietly. "Teddy had a nightmare and in the process of coming in here did his first magic." He was beaming as he told her and I felt my own tired smile tug at my lips. Hermione grinned.

"That's brilliant Teddy!" Hermione grinned at the boy and Teddy yawned in response. Hermione laughed and I saw that Harry's hand was still rubbing Teddy's back and was lulling him back to sleep.

"I'll put Teddy back to bed." He whispered as Teddy's eyes began to droop.

"No." Teddy's voice sounded immediately. It was quiet and muffled as his lips were too tired to move properly. "Sleep with you." Came a garbled sigh from the small boy in Harry's arms. Harry gave me a half smile and shuffled into the bed on his side, causing Hermione to budge over in the process. With a sigh I looked over at them all as I was sandwiched between Ron on one side and Hermione, Teddy and Harry on the other side. Oh, this will definitely help the heat problem in bed.

I lay back onto the pillow that I now shared with my infuriating brother as he blew hot air into the side of my face. I stared at the ceiling as Hermione's breathing regulated and the silence was punctuated with Harry's and Ron's soft snoring.

Yes, the quicker Ron and Hermione moved out, the better!

_review x_


End file.
